


The Second Offer

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I really hope I got them right, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, i guess, pre-Skoulson, this one is more introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson knows Skye has got a secret.But that doesn't stop him from wanting her to be more involved in S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I really,really hope this turned out right.I like it,though I'm questioning the ending.

What were Ward and May thinking telling him Skye was a risk as if he didn't know?

He'd been doing this job since he was twenty.He'd seen the most crazy shit their carreers combined.And then some.Possibly.

Coulson knows what to look for.Just because he was on leave for a few weeks doesn't mean he forgot to do his job.

So,yes,he noticed things about Skye's behavior,the most prominent being her fiddling with her phone as the others watched the Slingshot.The look on her face,as she finished,how she looked around to make sure no one noticed her.

She was hiding something and it was highly possible it had to do with the Rising Tide.

Though his gut told him,it's something deeper,greater than an inside hack.

When Ward later approaches him,Coulson isn't really surprised by his request to train Skye – he could tell it was Skye's idea to open a hole on his plane.Well,ok,maybe not per se,but she certainly gave them the right push.

He wondered the base they staid that night,until the repairs were finished,looking for Skye.

She was still hanging aroung the lounge.

“Still up?” he asked.

“Yeah.A little wired,still,from today.Adrenaline,you know.”

“Yes. Ward came to see me. Said he wanted to train you.”

“Train me?As in,for agent? _Me_?”

“Yes. Would you be interested?” he asked. “Self-defence doesn't have to mean joining the ranks,if you don't want to be an agent.” he added at her hesitation.

“No,I...I know that.It's just – I didn't expect you to ask me that.” she said softly,looking away.

“Ward will be waiting for you at the Bus hangar at six sharp.” Coulson smiled “ Better get some sleep.” he smirked.

“ _Six?!_ ” Skye asked after him. “Hey.” she ran after him. “You do that,too?I mean,train at six in the morning?”

“Yes. Just not with everyone around to steal my moves.”

“So,I'll be training to be like you?” she asked.

“Pretty much.” he nodded.

Skye gave him a good look,from head to toe.

“That wouldn't be half bad.” she said,entering her bunk for the night.

Coulson stared at her closed door for a few moments,pleasantly surprised.Possibly,he was verging on 'charmed' at this point.He turned and headed for his room.He didn't expect she'd be so amazing.

(That's a lie,he knew just from her podcasts that she was,she was _amazing_.What he _truly_ didn't expect was the fact that she liked him.)

He knew that he still had to earn her trust.

And,as he laid down that night,he realised that he wanted Skye to trust him.It had nothing to do with SHIELD and risks.Something about her made him want to prove her right,earn her trust,open a path for her.

He smiled.

It didn't really surprise him.( _She did._ )

 


End file.
